1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a fluid flow control structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fluid flow control structure for bicycle devices or components such as seatpost assemblies, suspensions and other components that utilize a fluid in their operation.
2. Background Information
Various bicycle devices or components utilize a fluid in their operation such as seatpost assemblies and suspensions. For example, a bicycle seat is normally supported on a bicycle frame by a seatpost that is telescopically disposed in the seat tube of the bicycle frame. In some case, the seatpost is provided with a height adjustment and or a shock absorbing function. Recently, seatpost assemblies have been proposed that are hydraulically operated in order to adjust the height of the seat. One example of a hydraulically operated seatpost assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,180 that is adjustable in height. Also suspensions also often adjustable in height. One example of a bicycle suspension that has a suspension stroke (height) adjustment and a suspension lockout is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,222.